


Make Me Sway

by TotalTrashQueen



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron uses songs to sing to Robert, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Cheating, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Lounge Singers Aaron and Vic, M/M, Singing, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalTrashQueen/pseuds/TotalTrashQueen
Summary: Aaron is a cabaret lounge singer and Robert finds himself falling for Aaron through his voice.





	1. Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this idea came from, I've had this fic half written and sitting in my files and finally decided to pull out and finish working on it. 
> 
> Songs:  
> Sway by Dean Martin  
> Feeling Good by Michael Buble

_“Rob, it's your sister and this is the last time I'm leaving this message. I'm once again asking for you and your fiancée to come see my show. This is the third week I've done this and if you skip out on it again, don't bother calling to apologise 'cause I won't listen to your excuses this time. Please show.”_

Robert groaned in annoyance as he ended Vic's voicemail. It wasn't that he was annoyed with her, but with his fiancée, Chrissie. Each time he brought up going to see Vic's show where she performs as a burlesque girl, Chrissie would complain and whine and find some way to wiggle out of going. Not this time. Robert was excited to see her show and if that meant going alone, then he'd go alone.  


“Hi,” Chrissie said sweetly as she came in through the door of their home, arms laden down with shopping bags. “You wanna go out for dinner?” 

Robert walked over to her, kissing her cheek and took a few of the bags from her and followed her upstairs to their bedroom. “That sounds nice. We can have dinner and then after we can go watch Vic's show at the Cabaret Lounge.” Chrissie's shoulders tensed and set the bags down on the bed. “Please, Chrissie? She's been begging me to go see her show and I've cancelled on her twice now.” 

“I don't want to go and watch you foam at the mouth over half naked women doing a strip tease,” she snapped, kicking off her pair of Gucci stilettos. 

“That's not why I want to go,” he said through clenched teeth. “First off it's not that kind of show, it's not burlesque or whatever. Besides, I don't think my sister would invite me to a show like that. She's and singer and dancer and has been begging me to come see her.”  


“Fine,” Chrissie huffed, clearly annoyed. “But first sign of you leering at another woman, we leave.” 

“Fine. Whatever,” Robert agreed and stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “How was shopping with Rebecca?” 

“Alright I suppose,” she stripped out her blue dress, after unzipping it feel fluidly to the floor around her feet, she stepped out of and kicked the dress aside. “But I don't really wanna talk about her. Do you?” 

“Not at all,” Robert agrees and takes her into his arms. 

****

They have dinner at some posh place where the portions were too small and the wine too expensive but Robert didn't really care. After, they took a taxi across town to the Cabaret Lounge. It was some hole in the wall, probably not even recognisable to most people who don't attend, and you wouldn't even know what it was unless you got up close because the sign telling you what the building pertained to is super small. 

“Look at this dump,” Chrissie sneers as she looks around. “There's no way something sleazy isn't going on in that building.” 

“Just give it a chance, Chrissie. You might be surprised,” she gives Robert a look that clearly says she'd rather be anywhere else right now, but follows Robert inside anyway. 

It's the middle of winter, so the warmth inside the Lounge is very welcome, Robert being able to get some feeling back into his hands. They pay an eccentric man collecting payment by the door, and a woman in a simple black cocktail dress shows them to their table. It's a little further back than Robert wants to be, and he discretely slips the woman twenty quid to be moved up further. 

They maneuver their way through tables, the lighting is making it almost difficult to see, and the color of the Lounge doesn't do much to brighten the room. There is a large dance floor in the middle of the room, separating the tables in the back from the front. Soft music is playing overhead, but no couples are on the floor dancing. Everything is done in dark tones, black and crimson red, and even some shades of dark Royal purple. The tables are black, as are the chairs and each table has a small tea candle inside a monogrammed glass jar. It's much more elegant than the outside of the building and Robert finds himself to be pleasantly surprised. 

Their hostess takes them to a table a little off center from the stage but still up front. “Thank you,” Robert says as he pulls out Chrissie's chair for her. 

“My pleasure,” she says back with an air of professionalism. “Your server will be along in a moment to take your drink orders, and please, enjoy the show.” 

“It's much nicer than I expected,” Robert says to Chrissie as he continues to look around. The stage lights are dimmed, but he can see where a band has set up their instruments off to the left side of the stage. The backdrop is black velvet, hiding what's going on behind stage. 

Their server, another woman in a black cocktail dress, takes their drink order. Chrissie gets a glass of Merlot and Robert orders whiskey neat. “Do you know when your sister will be on?”

“No, but from what she's told me she's pretty popular here. Her and her stage partner fill up the spots most nights.” 

Five minutes later the band comes onto stage, taking their places and get reacquainted with their instruments. After that the lights over the lounge go out and the ones above the stage shine bright. The collective silence that follows is deafening and two people walk out onto stage. “There she is,” Robert says and points at Vic. People break out into applause as the partners take the stage.

She's dressed in black, the dress tight around the middle but looser at the bottom and stops at her knees. Her brunette hair is pulled up tight into a bun on her head. Her partner is dressed in a suit, black and form fitting. He looks about Vic's age, maybe older but that could be because of his facial hair. He's scowling but his body is relaxed. Robert and Chrissie watch as he takes Vic into his arms, one hand firmly planted between her shoulder blades and the other gripping her hand, and Vic's other hand is on his waist. 

The music begins and they begin to dance. 

_When marimba rhythms start to play_  
_Dance with me, make me sway_  
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_  
_Hold me close, sway me more_

Robert knows the song, and the lead singer of the band does a good rendition, his voice soft and crooning, but that isn't what captivates Robert. The man and Vic do, they pull focus and keep it. They're in perfect harmony together, neither one looking uncomfortable or out of control as they Tango across the stage. 

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
_Bend with me, sway with ease_  
_When we dance you have a way with me_  
_Stay with me, sway with me_

They're chemistry sings out, the way they hold onto each other like if they parted they'd die. It was borderline erotic, the type of dance alone is sensual, but when Vic and her partner are dancing it, the emotions are paramount. 

_Other dancers may be on the floor_  
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_  
_Only you have that magic technique_  
_When we sway I go weak ___

__Each step is fluid, practiced, but not overly practiced; natural. Vic has always been a dancer, their mum Sarah had her in a tutu before she could even walk properly. Sarah had tried to get Robert to dance, but he was stuck in the mindset that boys don't dance. Vic's partner was proving him wrong, they could definitely dance._ _

__They did a move, where Vic's partner picked her up and spun her whole body around his shoulders. It happened so quickly but it was enough to make Robert's breath hitch, and he felt Chrissie grab onto his arm. He was surprised to realise he had forgotten she was even there, and he looked over at her and smiled._ _

__The dance and song were over soon after that, and Vic and her partner gave a bow to the crowd who were clapping enthusiastically, Robert and Chrissie among them. Vic was searching the crowd for a moment, and scanned right over Robert and Chrissie but did a double take and her face broke out into a smile, giving a conspicuous wave before her and her partner exited the stage. The band started up another song, and Robert turned to Chrissie._ _

__“I must say,” Chrissie said before Robert could speak, “your sister is exceptional, and her partner as well. They have a lot of sexual chemistry.”_ _

__Robert frowned, “I don't want to think about my little sister having sexual chemistry with anyone. But they were good.”_ _

__Chrissie asked him to dance with her after that. They moved onto the dance floor, but after watching Vic and that man dance, he felt awkward and clumsy. He's always been swift on his feet, but now he was just surprised he didn't step on Chrissie’s toes. When the song ended, they went back to their table, ordered another round of drinks just as the band started another song._ _

__Out of nowhere, Robert was tackled in his chair by a girl, gripping his shoulders tight and holding on. “I can't believe you actually came,” Vic sounded as if she didn't believe it and Robert felt guilty. He didn't see his family enough and they lived so close together too. She pulled a chair around and joined them at their table. She changed out of her black dress for a red sequined thing, too low cut and too short as well._ _

__“Sorry,” Robert says and means it. “I wish I could've come sooner but with work and what not.” It was a flimsy excuse but Vic waved it away and smiled._ _

__“You're still here. Andy was here with Katie last night.” Robert frowned, glad he had chosen to come on a night when he wouldn't have to see his brother and Andy's wife._ _

__“That man you were dancing with,” Chrissie cut in. “Is he your boyfriend?”_ _

__“Aaron? Oh God, no. Aaron actually introduced me to my boyfriend Adam. Him and Aaron are best mates and flatmates.”_ _

__“You were amazing up there,” Robert told her. “Mum would be proud of you.”_ _

__Vic smiled softly, a little sadly, but still happily. “Thanks.”_ _

__Just then the lights dimmed again over the lounge and they grew brighter above the stage. A microphone and stand had been placed center stage away from the band and out walked Vic's dancing partner, Aaron. He was in the same suit, but he'd removed the jacket revealing a white undershirt and black suspenders. The white shirt sleeves had been rolled up to reveal tan muscled arms and if Robert had been alone he might have leered at them longer._ _

__“He sings?” Robert asked offhandedly._ _

__“Amazingly,” Vic provided. Robert would be the judge of that._ _

__The band started up, the music lowly in the background and Aaron began to sing._ _

_____Birds flying high_  
_You know how I fee_ l  
_Sun in the sky_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Reeds driftin' on by_  
_You know how I feel_

_____It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_  
_I'm feeling good_

__The band's tempo picked up, but Robert could care less. Robert thought Aaron was a good dancer, but his dancing skills didn't compare to his voice. It was deep, warm and rich, enough so Robert could feel it in his very bones. Vic started clapping and cheering, and while Robert knew she was just being supportive of her mate, he almost had the nerve to shush her._ _

_Fish in the sea_  
_You know how I fee_ l  
_River running free_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Blossom on the tree_  
_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_

On the last line, Aaron placed a hand on his chest and slowly slid it down the middle of his torso and abdomen, just stopping shy of the waistband of his trousers. Robert felt it in his gut, the simmering of arousal that made him flush in the darkness and an image popped into his head of Aaron's hand dipping underneath his waistband to grab at what was underneath. His cock twitched at the the thought and he had to look away from Aaron to calm himself down. It didn't help that Aaron continued to sing in his warm, hypnotic voice. 

Eventually Robert was able to look up, thinking it a mistake as soon as he did. Aaron's skin was flushed red under the lights, lips shining wet and inviting. Robert was glad when the song was over - at least he told himself that - and he clapped along politely with the rest of the crowd as Aaron took a bow and exited the stage. 

“Told you,” Vic said smugly.

“So why aren't you having sex with that man?” Chrissie asked as her eyes followed Aaron off stage. 

“Excuse me?” Robert snapped. 

“Oh, come now, darling. No need to worry, I have you after all.” Robert glared at her before rolling his eyes and looking over at Vic who was trying not to laugh. “What?” He growled at her. 

“Nothing. It's just, Aaron's gay.” Robert felt like someone punched him with the way the air in his lungs left his body. He was definitely seeing Aaron in a new light. Tangible, reachable. It wouldn't be his first man, wouldn't be his first since he started seeing Chrissie, and he most likely wouldn't be his last, but Aaron just might… be. 

“I have to get back now,” Vic says and stands up. She swiftly kisses Robert on the cheek and tells Chrissie it was lovely to see her. “You will stay to the end? We could have a drink together.” 

“I'd like that,” Robert said without inquiring with Chrissie. He wanted to spend time with Vic and Chrissie wasn't going to stop him. She could take a taxi home by herself if she didn't wish to stay. 

Chrissie lasted through two more songs and a dance number, one of which included rendition of _Fever_ by Peggy Lee that Vic sang. She complained about being tired and wanting to go home, Robert told her he was staying and that he'd see her later. 

The ending act was another dance number by Vic and Aaron, it was more fast pace with jauntier music. When it was over, Robert stood along with everyone else that had made it through the night and clapped. 

Robert made his way to the bar in the back, ordering one more drink for himself as he waited for Vic to change and join him. It was about thirty minutes before she came out in street clothes, followed closely behind her was Aaron. Robert didn't know how, but he was even more handsome up close, the blue of his eyes striking against his dark hair. 

“You stayed,” Robert really hated how surprised she sounded. “Robert this is Aaron, Aaron this is my brother Robert.”  


“Hey,” Aaron nodded at him but that was it. Robert wanted to tell him how good he is, but Vic was standing right there and he didn't feel like making a prat of himself. So he offered a “hey” of his own and tuned out Aaron as he ordered himself a drink, and a glass of wine for Vic from the bartender he seemed pretty chummy with. 

“There's someone else I want you to meet,” Vic said with a wide smile. “Robert, this is my boyfriend Adam.” 

The bartender looked up at him smiled, as he handed over Vic's glass of wine. “So you're the mysterious Robert she's always going on about. It's great to finally meet you.” It wasn't hostile, didn't even sound it, but his eyes did. Like he was judging Robert for not seeing more of Vic. 

“Likewise,” Robert sneered. 

“Be nice,” Vic scolded him. “So, honest opinion, what did you think of tonight?” 

“You were amazing up there,” Robert told her. “I forgot how good you sing.” 

“I'm not star worthy but what I do pays the bills,” she shrugs like it doesn't matter but Robert knows Vic better than that. She's doing something she loves and that makes Robert feel damn proud of her. 

They talk some more, and as it goes on, Robert finds himself not liking Adam more and more. He has that flippant attitude, like nothing really matters and life's passing him by, always cracking jokes and not being serious. It makes him worry for Vic. Aaron is silent unless asked a direct question or prodded by Adam to speak. His stage presence and real life presence are very different, but Robert feels compelled by both. 

Adam goes in the back to check inventory and Vic says she has to be going because of an early day tomorrow. She doesn't leave until making Robert to promise to come to the Cabaret Lounge again and that they have lunch soon. It's an easy promise to make on Robert's part. 

When she's gone, only Aaron and Robert are left in the bar. “You're really good,” Robert says before he can stop himself. Aaron looks up from where he was studying his pint and nodded. 

“Thanks,” he gruffs out. “Vic's better.” Robert would have to debate that. They're different in their own way, sensational together, but different apart. 

“How long have you been working here?” 

“Nearly three years. I met Vic a little after a year of working here when they hired her. We hit it off and became stage partners.” 

“How long have you been dancing?” Robert doesn't know why he's asking other than the fact that he is truly curious. 

“Since I was eight,” Aaron shrugged. “My dad didn't want to put me through lessons, said it was too girly, but my mum pushed for it. He tried to make me stop when my mum left us, but I refused. Dancing was all I really had.” 

Aaron didn't say anything other than that, his face took on a dark look when he talked about his family and Robert thought it too rude to push the subject. “Adam's a good bloke,” Aaron said suddenly. “He really cares about Vic.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Robert asked. 

“Because I saw the way you looked at him, like you wanted to backhand him every time he opened his mouth.” Robert grimaced but didn't deny it. 

“You're his mate, don't you have to say that?” 

“No. If I thought he was treating her wrong I'd say something about it, but he's not. So give him chance.” Robert didn't know why but he nodded, agreeing with Aaron. He didn't want to, but Aaron seemed to compel him to. 

“What about you?” Robert asked. “Got a boyfriend or whatever?” _Way to sound obvious Robert!_ Aaron raised an eyebrow at him and Robert shrugged. “Vic told me.” 

“Right. Er, no.” Robert nodded, smiling on the inside. “What about your fiancée?” 

“Chrissie? She's great, for the most part, but she's not everything.” Aaron scoffed and downed his drink, getting up from his barstool. “What?” 

“Way to talk about the woman you're planning on marrying,” Aaron growled and tried to move past Robert. He moved in front of Aaron, not sure why he wasn't just letting him go. 

“It doesn't mean I don't love her,” Robert shrugged. “But sometimes she's just not enough.” 

“And what is “enough?”” 

“Maybe you could show me,” Robert doesn't miss the way Aaron's eyes flash to his lips before looking back up at Robert. 

“Not here,” Aaron turns the other way and goes back towards the toilets and Robert is quick to follow. 

It goes fast, Robert taking charge and pushing Aaron up against a row of sinks, kissing him fast and hard. Aaron isn't meek, allows it to happen and gives back just as good and Robert finds himself moaning, wanting to taste more and more of him. 

It's quick and fast but coordinate, both of them having done this before with other people. Robert might've wanted all of it in that moment, Aaron spread out beneath him, taking this man who gave Robert a rush whilst he watched Aaron on stage apart until he was going mad with want, but they were in the toilets so instead it was quick handjobs and heavy hot panting into each other's mouths. Robert thought he could watch Aaron come over and over again. 

When they were done, they respectably cleaned up and Aaron patted Robert on the shoulder the way you do a mate instead of a someone you just jerked off. “Thanks,” he smirked and left Robert standing there with his trousers still undone and a stupid look on his face. 

He's not sure what just happened. He's the one who parts ways without so much as backwards glance, not the other way around. He grinds his teeth, finishes up his trousers and leaves the bathroom feeling used and cheap, wondering who used who in this little scenario. 

Aaron was gone, Adam was nowhere to be seen and the band had already shut down for the night. Robert grabbed his drink he left on the bar and finished it before leaving, already making plans to come back again.


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Broken by Seether and Amy Lee  
> Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon  
> Dream a Little Dream of Me by The Mamas and the Papas.

Robert doesn't go back to Cabaret Lounge for two weeks. He likes tell himself that he completely forgot about Aaron, but truth is he hasn't. Aaron rattled him, not just sexually but his attitude. Chrissie wasn't accompanying him this time and Robert hoped this meant he could get more out of Aaron than just a handjob. 

Robert paid the entry fee to the same eccentric man as last time, but instead of getting a table he went over to the bar. It wasn't Adam working tonight, some woman with blonde hair with blue highlights. “What'll it be?” She asked him when he finally got her attention.

“Whiskey, neat.” She got to making it and Robert paid for his drink, telling her to keep the change. The band was playing on stage, and couple's spun around on the dance floor. Robert didn't want to sit right up front this time, and chose a spot closer to the back. 

He was almost finished with his first drink when Vic came onto the stage followed by Aaron, both of them carrying microphones. After the finished applause for the band, most people took their seats and the band began to play again. Robert didn't recognise the song, but it didn't matter once Aaron started singing. 

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_   
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_   
_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_   
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

His voice was just as captivating as last time, the song is obviously supposed to be emotional and Aaron does it well because Robert can _feel_ it. Vic's dress is a shimmery midnight blue, which offsets Aaron's black suit but the shirt underneath it matches Vic's dress. 

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_   
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_   
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_   
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

When Vic joins in it ties it all together. Their voices compliment each other better than he's heard before. He thinks they're too good to be singing in some worthless lounge. 

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_   
_I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away_   
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_   
_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

When Vic sings by herself she captivates the room, all eyes on her, except for Robert’s. He keeps his eyes on Aaron, letting them run all over his body as he imagines what he'd look like spread out beneath him, sweat slicked skin flushed, chest heaving, hands twisting into cotton sheets as he tried to fight back noises Robert would do his damndest to make him release. It's a good image, lies heavy on Robert's mind as he sips his whiskey and listens to them sing. 

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_   
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_   
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_   
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

When there is no vocals, only the methodical harmony, Vic and Aaron dance together - contemporary style until Aaron spins them back around and they finish the song together. The applause is instantaneous, and Robert joins in as Vic and Aaron take bows and then exit the stage. 

Robert's sipping his drink and looking around when he sees Vic moving through the crowd, talking here and there to people. She would have passed right by Robert if he hadn't said anything. 

“Didn't think I would be seeing you so soon,” Vic says and sits in the seat across from him as the band continues to play upbeat music Robert isn't too fond of. 

“Had a night off and Chrissie wanted an early night in. This place isn't so bad,” he shrugs and sips his whiskey. “I have to say, you're too good to be on that stage.” 

Vic flushes and preens but shrugs off his comment. “Please, if anyone deserves to be singing for the masses, it's Aaron,” and well, Robert can't deny that. 

When the band finishes up, the lights dim over head and a spotlight shines bright on the stage. Aaron comes out and like last time he's removed his jacket, leaving him in the midnight blue shirt, sleeves rolled up and suspenders. The music starts up and Robert's heard the song but he couldn't tell you what the song is called or the original singer. It's rock, new age and with Aaron singing it, a pretty damn good song. 

_Lay where you're laying_   
_Don't make a sound_   
_I know they're watching_   
_Watching_   
_All the commotion_   
_The kiddie like play_   
_It has people talking_   
_Talking_

Vic talks through it and annoys Robert to the point he actually shushes her, she frowns for a moment before laughing and looking back at the stage. Whilst Vic was being rude, Robert had caught some of what she'd said. Apparently Aaron had started learning this song two weeks ago, the night after him and Robert met, and finally started singing it live last week. 

_You, you're sex is on fire._

Robert didn't want to be smug unless he wasn't sure Aaron was singing this song about him. He finds it ironic that Aaron would start singing this song right after their hookup, of course there could be no irony to it. It's possible Aaron did this song because of Robert. He has to fight back a smirk. 

_Dark of the alley_   
_The breaking of day_   
_Head while I'm driving_   
_I'm driving_   
_Soft lips are open_   
_Them knuckles are pale_   
_Feels like you're dying_   
_You're dying_

Aaron's eyes flutter shut, reminding Robert of how they did the same when he first got his hand wrapped around Aaron cock. It makes low level lust churn in Robert's stomach. Makes him want. 

_You_   
_Your sex is on fire_   
_Consumed_   
_We're the ones, what's to transpire_

When the song comes to a complete and Aaron's voice fades out, screams of applause break out just like they would still a real live concert. Robert is impressed. Aaron's sings with so much emotion, he owns the songs he sings and doesn't hold back. The same with the other night in the toilets, it might've been handjobs but Aaron gave it his all. Robert couldn't wait to find out what Aaron could do with a couple hours and a bed. 

Vic had to leave him soon after that, asking if he was going to stick around all night. He couldn't give her an answer because he wasn't sure. She nodded and patted him on the shoulder before disappearing. Robert finished his drink and planned to get another one when the door Vic had disappeared through opened again and out walked Aaron. He looked around for a moment before his eyes locked on Robert. Aaron didn't smirk or smile or wink, he didn't acknowledge Robert in any way other than the eye contact, which Aaron kept up as he walked from the door to backstage all the way to the men's toilets. 

Robert almost wanted to be stubborn, not give Aaron the satisfaction of having Robert follow after him like a trained puppy dog. The sad part was, Robert knew he was going to follow, nothing would stop him from following Aaron. He leaves his empty glass on the table, making his way through the crowd to the door Aaron disappeared behind and went in. 

He's grabbed by the arm by the inside of the door, and Aaron drags him to one of the cubicles, pushing Robert inside as Aaron follows after and locks the stall door. Robert doesn't waste any time in getting to taste Aaron, grabbing him by the hips and pulling Aaron's body flush against his. The kiss is devouring, Robert licking into Aaron's mouth to taste and Aaron let's him, making these small noises in the back of his throat; each one sending tingles of arousal up Robert's spine. 

“You've got ten minutes,” says Aaron as he breaks the kiss by pulling Robert back by his hair. “I'm do on stage.” 

Robert wants to tell him that ten minutes isn't nearly long enough, not for all the things he had planned in his head to make Aaron weak and pliant. An idea pops into his brain, a slow smirk crossing his face. He leans in to breathe along Aaron's neck, flicking his tongue out to swipe it across the taut flesh and Aaron moans brokenly. “Ten minutes, hmm,” Robert hums thoughtfully, teasingly as he pushes a palm against the front of Aaron's slightly tented trousers. “What could I do to you in ten minutes?” 

“If you have to ask, then I’m seriously reconsidering allowing you to do anything,” the words would have come out more like a growl, except Robert gripped Aaron tight through his trouser and they came out more breathless than anything. 

Robert chuckled and bit into Aaron’s neck, earning a hiss and jerk of Aaron’s hips. “Seriously, ten minutes. Why don’t we speed this up.” 

“I’m not sure how I feel about you using me to get off,” Robert didn’t move his hands, just held a tight hand around Aaron’s clothed cock and he could feel the frustration building in Aaron’s body from the contact. 

“Funny,” Aaron snorted but he didn’t sound amused. “Isn’t that what you used me for last time?” Robert didn’t get to answer, because Aaron suddenly grabbed him by the arm and turned them around so Robert’s back was pressed against the wall, giving Aaron control. There was no smirk or smile on Aaron’s face, but a glare and without a word he drops to his knees in front of Robert. “You better come before me or I’ll leave you here without.” 

Robert drops his head back against the wall, doesn’t miss the sound of a zipper being undone, but it isn’t his own and he can’t help but look down. Aaron’s graceful on stage, each movement he makes seamlessly fluid and so it seems he can be just the same on his knees in dirty bathroom as he quickly pulls out his own cock, giving it a few quick strokes before he begins to undo Robert’s trousers. 

Aaron’s touch to his naked cock burns, the heat of his hand make his knees quake slightly. They almost buckle completely when Aaron takes him into his hot, wet mouth. He’s had blowjobs before, but not like this. It’s as if Aaron has turned into an artform and perfected it. Aaron takes him in until the head of his cock is bumping against Aaron’s throat, Robert’s trying hard not slam deep down his throat where he knows it’d be so tight, and instead settles for gripping the top of Aaron’s hair and he’s glad he did because Aaron’s response to that is to suck harder, hollowing out his cheeks and moaning, digging one hand hard into Robert’s hip, Robert can practically feel the vibration in his spine. 

Aaron pulls back, leaving the head of Robert’s cock between his lips and sucks down hard. Robert has to shove his fist in his mouth to keep back the scream that threatened to break free. He looks down at Aaron and regrets it when they meet eyes, because Aaron looks gone. Bright red lips wrapped tight around Robert’s thick cock, blue eyes blown and half lidded, his cheeks are red and line of sweat was dripping from his brow. Any sort of resolve Robert was trying to hold onto slips and he collapses back against the wall, pliant and wrecked as Aaron bobs his head over and over again, keeping his eyes locked on Robert as his free hands jerks himself off in time with the speed he’s sucking Robert’s cock at. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off Aaron, mesmerised by him. Aaron’s tongue pushes up hard on the underside of Robert’s cock, a flash of heat shot up his spine, and Robert groaned loud enough that he was glad they were in a place where loud music was being played outside of the room their in. Aaron’s eyes flutter close, body shaking suddenly and Robert knows he’s coming. “Fuck,” Robert curses out, because he didn’t think it was possible for one person to look that hot whilst coming. 

Suddenly, enough so that it shocks Robert and he couldn’t keep back a shout of pleasure as Aaron takes him completely down into his throat. The tightness, and heat was enough to make Robert come, his eyes roll back and he shakes, one fist slamming against the wall to remind himself that he wasn’t actually falling to pieces even though in that moment he felt like it. 

When he was able to open his eyes again and form coherent thoughts, Aaron was already standing up and tucking himself away. Aaron unlocked the stall door and left Robert standing there, cock still hanging out and only slightly dazed. 

A sink turned on and off, Robert came out while Aaron was drying his hands. Robert feels he should say something, but “thanks” seemed a little offensive after having Aaron on his knees, so instead he grabbed Aaron, kissed him messily before Aaron could walk out the door. Aaron latched on, hands holding onto Robert’s waist but too soon it ended with Aaron pulling away. “I’m needed on stage.” 

“What are you doing after?” Aaron raised an eyebrow before shrugging and taking a few steps back from Robert. 

“Going home.” 

“Maybe we can try for a repeat performance of this instead?” 

“What about your fiancée?” Robert frowns but quickly covers it up. 

“She doesn’t sleep well, takes two Xanax and is out the rest of the night. She won’t miss me,” hasn’t in the past anyway when Robert’s stayed out all night. 

Aaron doesn’t really give him an answer, just tells him to stick around and they’ll see what happens and then he’s gone and out the door. Robert checks his reflection in the mirror, his face has a light blush to it but other than he looks good, even goes as far as winking at his own reflection before exiting the men's toilets and going to the bar to get a drink. 

He stops before getting the bartender's attention, turning to look at the stage where Vic is singing. The song hits him right in the chest, it’s more than familiar. It had been their mum’s favorite, she used to sing it to herself around the house. 

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_   
_Still craving your kiss_   
_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_   
_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_   
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_   
_But in your dreams whatever they be_   
_Dream a little dream of me_

He smiled softly, feeling nostalgic and turned back to the bar to order another whiskey. Robert was back at his seat when the band left the stage, the lights dimmed and brightened over the stage. Aaron walked out and Robert had to stop himself from spitting out his whiskey. 

What Aaron’s wearing should be illegal, at least for him to wear because there is no way should Aaron be allowed to wear lycra material pants in front of Robert. They were tight enough that Robert could see every shape of the muscles in his legs, even through the black material. His shirt wasn’t much better, tucked into the Lycra tights, white and form fitting, and he was barefoot. Robert didn’t know whether to laugh right now or get hard, apparently his brain has a sick sense of humor because he snorts into his glass of whiskey and his dick twitches when Aaron bends over for a moment and Robert gets to see the way the lycra stretches over his arse. 

Aaron takes position in the middle of the stage, sitting down, legs crossed and giving the audience his profile. Suddenly, Vic ran out onto the stage, dressed similarly to Aaron, but her outfit was one piece instead of two like Aaron’s. She sat down across from Aaron, crossing her legs as well and it was silent for a heartbeat then the music began. 

Robert didn’t know the song, the music was slow with an electronic feel and the singer obviously had put emotion behind it. Vic and Aaron’s dance did it justice. It was contemporary, lots of quick sharp movements and complicated steps Robert would never have a chance of doing himself without falling flat on his face. They stayed in perfect sync with one another, if they made any mistakes Robert couldn’t tell, and there was one part that had Robert clutching at his whiskey glass. Aaron laid on his back on the floor, knees bent and legs up, and Vic had laid back against his feet and he pushed her straight up into the air, holding her entire body up. Every muscle could be seen flexing under Aaron’s tights. Robert wanted to see those legs naked. 

When the dance was over, applause broke out, Vic and Aaron bowed before exiting the stage together. The band came back out not too long later, another singer who Robert didn’t know took the stage with the band. She was good, but not “Vic” good, so Robert didn’t pay much attention. 

After the last song, performed by the band instead of a lounge singer. Robert moved from his table and waited at the bar. Vic joined him not even fifteen minutes later, dressed in her street clothes again. She kissed him on the cheek, apologising that she couldn’t stick around tonight before leaving. The band began to take down their set, Robert checked his watch and sighed when Aaron still hadn’t come out. He was beginning to think Aaron had decided to bail and he should just go when someone whistled loudly behind him. 

Robert looked over his shoulder to see Aaron standing just outside the door to the backstage area, he raised a hand at Robert to gesture him over. Warmth pooled in Robert’s stomach, he downed his drink and followed after Aaron who’d already disappeared behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last dance Vic and Aaron do, The song I had in mind was Slip by Elliot Moss. It's good, and there's a dance to it on YouTube that inspired the writing of Vic and Aarons dance.


	3. Moonlight Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Moonlight Serenade by Frank Sinatra

The backstage area was crowded, makeup tables all lined up in the middle of the room, lights bright as they surround the mirrors and the tops cluttered with makeup, applicators and glitter was everywhere. Racks of clothing were pushed to one side of the room with names over each rack for the employees. Technical equipment was stashed all over and Robert made sure to watch where he walked so he didn't trip over any wires or machines. There was another sectioned off part, divided by a thick red curtain and Aaron led him through it. Inside was poofy arm chairs and a sofa with floral upholstery that looked like it's been around since circa 1970. A table in the center, cluttered with magazines and half eaten cartons of take away. A mini fridge sat in the corner, giving off a low buzzing sound. The lights were dimmed, giving the area an intimate vibe that had Robert's shoulders losing their tension. 

“You were great up there tonight. Do you prefer singing or dancing?” They sat down on the sofa together, Aaron now in street clothes instead of the obscene tights. He was dressed in all black and Robert had to fight back a snarky comment about if Aaron had plans to rob a bank after this. 

“Dancing. I've been doing it since I was young and I only started singing about a year ago. I would've never done it if it hadn't been for Vic.” 

“Yeah, how so?” Robert asked, surprised he was actually interested in the answer instead of ignoring it and jumping Aaron. 

“Er, well, she sort of caught me singing in the shower when she'd been over at mine and Adam’s. After she heard me, she wouldn't let it go. Did my head in until I caved and sang with her.” 

“Sounds like Vic,” Robert laughed fondly. “You, er… you sing beautifully.” Robert didn't know why he felt heat creep up his neck, Aaron does sing beautifully, it's just a fact. 

“Thanks,” Aaron said gruffly. “So are we doing this or what. It's already late and Adam will ask questions if I'm gone too long and I hate lying.” 

“Sure,” Robert breathes out before crowding close to Aaron, maneuvering an arm around Aaron's waist before capturing his lips with his own. 

Robert doesn't know what it is but there is something immensely thrilling about kissing Aaron, and it has nothing to do with the illicit nature of this relationship, and more to do with Aaron himself. This man, who can captivate entire audiences with the sound of his voice and body alone is here with Robert. It's surprising Aaron doesn't have anyone to call his own. And whilst Robert is very secure with his own looks he can't help but be flattered and a little awed that Aaron is here with him instead of someone else.

A thrilling rush runs through his veins at the thought of Aaron wanting him, giving him an extra added ego boost. Sex has always been easy for Robert, gives him a rush of power because he knows he's good at it, and yeah, maybe it's a little narcissistic of him but Robert’s always believed in playing to your strengths. 

He's unsure if it's because Aaron has dazzled him plenty by now but Robert really wants to show Aaron what he's capable of. With that being said, Robert urges Aaron to remove his shirt quickly before laying him out on the sofa, knocking Aaron’s legs apart so Robert can crawl between them. 

He ghosts his hand over the front of Aaron’s trousers, barely brushing his fingers against the semi Aaron has then across the skin of his waist, teasing his happy trail. He nuzzles at Aaron’s collarbone, licking at thecskin there then dragging his tongue up Aaron's neck before latching on and sucking.

“Ung,” just a sound Aaron chokes out and he grips on tight to Robert. “I love foreplay as much as the next person but do you think we could hurry this along, I really do need to be home soon.” 

Robert frowns but doesn't disagree. Aaron didn't have to stick around but he did and if this is the only time he gets to show Aaron what he's capable of, then he'll take it, quick or not. 

****

Robert has Aaron writhing on three fingers, steadily pumping them in and out, glad he has such long fingers that can easily reach Aaron’s prostate to make him mewl. He’s sweating, his own hard, pulsating cock in his hand to help try and stave off his own want whilst the works on opening Aaron up. Robert doesn’t think he’s ever worked this hard in bed before. He can't figure out what it is about Aaron but Robert's already gone, drunk on whatever Aaron really is and he's not wanting to get sober any time soon. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Aaron pants out heavily, eyes hooded with blown out pupils. Robert twists his fingers just right, smirking smugly when Aaron's back arches and his hands fist into the sofa. “I don't beg,” Aaron snapped when Robert gave him the courtesy to breathe. 

Robert chuckles lowly, swooped down and claimed Aaron's kiss swollen lips and then said, “Not looking to make you beg but by all means do so if you feel you must.”

“Think you're funny?” Aaron snaps and then keens when Robert starts stroking his cock. “Keep doing that… and I… won't last forever, so don't expect a lended hand from me if I come first.”

“Thanks for the warning,” and Robert let's go of his cock and removed his fingers from Aaron's hole. From the look on Aaron's face he seemed disappointed. “How do you wanna do this, stay on your back or?”

“Like this,” Aaron moves, forcing Robert to give him space so he can get on his knees, his hands gripped the arm of the sofa and he lowered the upper half of his body so his arse was high on display for Robert. The rim was red and puffy from Robert's early ministrations, slick and wet looking from lube and Robert dragged the pad of his thumb over the opening admiring his work. “I know it's nice but staring at it isn't going to make either of us come.” 

“You're awful mouthy for someone who's about to be fucked in the arse,” Robert snapped back, barely refraining from slapping Aaron on the bum in retribution. Instead he took the condom out of his wallet that he'd brought with him and put it on, getting up on his own knees and positioning himself behind Aaron. 

He took hold of Aaron's shoulder and used his other hand to line himself up before just barely pushing the head of his cock against Aaron's hole. “Now I'm not saying this will be the best you've ever had but if you feel like singing me some praises in the middle I'll understand.” 

Aaron sneers, kicking back with his left foot and catching Robert in the thigh, a little too close for comfort if he's being honest. “I've never been more turned off in my life.” 

“Liar,” Robert smirked and pushed his hips forward, groaning in time with Aaron when his cock slipped into Aaron's tight heat. “Ah, fuck!” 

Aaron's grunting, the sound hitting the spectrum of pain and pleasure as Robert fills him up. Robert's sweating bullets, trying to keep it together but finding it difficult with Aaron on his dick, taking it so well and giving no complaints. The singer is actually rocking back on Robert's cock, making a desperate noise after Robert bottomed out and had to take a moment to breathe. “Fucking move already!” 

It was a clear demand, one Robert was willing to fulfill. He started thrusting slowly and shallowly, testing the waters as such to see what Aaron wanted and was pleased to find it frustrated Aaron more than it excited him. Robert draped himself over Aaron's back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades before rising back up, stroking his hands down the sides of Aaron's torso before landing on his hips and gripping hard enough that finger tipped shape bruises were sure to be left behind. 

He gave no warning so it was all the more sweeter when he pulled out so only the head of his cock was left in and in one powerful thrust he he buried himself back in to the hilt. The punched out wreck of a noise was almost as beautiful to Robert’s ears as was Aaron's singing. Robert was relentless after that, pace a steady rhythm of rough and fast, driving his cock home with each snap of his hips to get Aaron to lose it.

And lose it he did if the way Aaron bit the arm of the sofa to just keep from screaming and his arms quaked with the effort to just hold him up said anything. When Robert was close he reached around and took Aaron's cock in hand, trying to have some semblance of rhythm between his stroking and thrusting. It didn't matter if he was off kilter because it only took four jerks to Aaron's cock before coming over Robert's fist and all over the sofa beneath him. He hoped that would come out or the stain would blend in. 

Aaron collapses over the arm of the sofa, breathing heavily as Robert finished off, coming hard and quick, the pleasure zinging up his spine into his brain and short circuiting it. He's out of it until Aaron grunted for him to move. Robert did, collapsing against the other arm of the sofa and resting. He felt like he could sleep, maybe even would if there was a bed underneath him.

“Hey,” Aaron snapped and slapped his leg. “Don't fall asleep. You've got to leave.” 

“I see how it is,” Robert smirks, “use me and then lose me.” 

“You're gonna lose a lot more if you don't hurry,” Aaron snapped sounding annoyed. Robert paused looking Aaron over, he didn't seem hurt and Robert can't remember doing anything Aaron hadn't asked for or directed him to do, but….

“Did I do something?” Robert couldn't help but ask. 

“What? No. I just need you gone. Come on,” and he threw Robert's trousers at him. “I have to lock up and Adam expected me home an hour ago. He'll ask questions and I already told you I hate lying.”

“It's none of his business,” Robert grumbled but still started to get dressed the same as Aaron did. 

“It's not but I don't make a habit of lying to people I care about,” Aaron said once they were dressed. “You can see yourself out the front way and I'll lock up behind you.” 

“Wait,” Robert said as Aaron began to walk away. “Can I see you again.” 

“I'm working Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday, you can come catch the show.” 

“I meant,” Robert began and grabbed Aaron's arm, pulling on him until he got Aaron's undivided attention, “I wanna see you like this.” 

Aaron licked his lips and his eyes flashed down to Robert's and Robert took that as an invitation and kissed Aaron. It was soft but deep, letting Aaron know that he was still very much interested. 

“What about Chrissie?” Aaron asked after Aaron broke the kiss. 

“What about her?” Robert said and kissed Aaron again. “I'm not inviting her along. It doesn't have to mean anything, Aaron. It's just sex.” 

“Right,” Aaron nodded and bit his bottom lip. “Alright, fine. Thursday is best, Vic won't be working so she won't ask questions. You can stop by during my set. Fair warning though, you better have some place for us to go cause I'm not shagging on that sofa again.” 

“I think I can set us up,” Robert grinned. 

****

“You returned home late last night,” Chrissie said conversationally over breakfast the next morning. It was light, almost like she was making a passing comment but Robert knew she fishing. He rolled his eyes and finished bringing his bite of toast to his mouth. 

“I stayed after to have a drink with Victoria and the band,” Robert lied. “You can call and ask if you like?” 

She glared hard at him for a moment before sighing, face softening out. “No, I believe you. Sorry, it's just been hectic what with the wedding planning and business, but soon dad and Lachlan will be returning from their holiday and that should help ease my.stress.” 

“Leave the business to me,” Robert took her hand and squeezed. “I can handle it and you can focus on yourself and our wedding.” 

“What would I do without you?” _What indeed_ , Robert thought. 

****

“You're going again?” Chrissie asked as she held color swatches for table cloths and different menus she wanted Robert to help pick from for the wedding food. “Can't you go another night, I need you here.” 

Robert lied, “I promised, Vic. Besides, all this will be here tomorrow and I promise you'll have my undivided attention by then. One night, alright?” He tacked on when it didn't seem Chrissie would cave. “You could always call Rebecca and have her help you, I trust your judgement.” 

“I'm not marrying Rebecca,” Chrissie spat nastily. “I'm marrying you and forgive me for wanting my fiancè to be apart of the decision making process  
“   
“And I will be,” Robert promised, actively avoiding looking at his watch. He was going to miss the beginning of the show, “tomorrow. I promise.” 

“Fine,” Chrissie sighed, not sounding fine in the slightest. “Just go.” 

Robert went in for a kiss but she turned her head and walked away. Sighing, Robert grabbed his keys and left, forgetting Chrissie altogether as the flat door shut behind him. 

****

Robert was late, he paid the doorman and got a drink as a pair of dancers turned on stage. Vic wasn't working tonight just as Aaron promised but Adam was tending behind the bar. “Can't keep away can ya?” He called over the bands music as he pours Robert a scotch. “You know Vic isn't here tonight?” 

“She's not?” Robert feigned disappointment. “Suppose it wouldn't hurt to have one drink at least.” Adam handed over his scotch and Robert allowed the hostess to escort him to a table closer to the front. 

The couple on stage didn't have the same presence as Vic or Aaron did when they danced but still worthy all the same. Robert goes through another scotch after his first, and two stage numbers before beginning to wonder if Aaron really is working tonight when the lights dim after the band fades out and Aaron walks out into the spotlight that brightens the stage. 

The band started up, high tempo and loud before smoothing out and Aaron began to sing. The song was older, forties maybe. Robert remembers his dad liking big band music because it was what he was raised on by his dad - Robert's granddad - Jacob. Robert couldn't tell you anything about big band music, never caring for it himself the way Jack had but if he wasn't mistaken it was Frank Sinatra's rendition of _Moonlight Serenade_ , one Jack and Sarah would sing to each other in the dim light of the kitchen after the children had gone to bed. 

Robert had been about seven, coming down the stairs and hearing the music after a bad dream to find them slow dancing together. 

_The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming_   
_My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_   
_I bring you and sing you a Moonlight Serenade_

Aaron's voice crooned to the music splendidly, effectively achieving taking Robert back to that night. It was before Jack had began to treat Robert differently, before Jack and Sarah's marriage began to fall apart, before real life made sense to Robert and his parents were just two people happily in love with one another. When the song was finished Robert was still feeling nostalgic, swallowing past the lump that had risen in his throat Robert clapped along with everyone else as Aaron took a bow. 

Robert wasn't expecting to have an emotional reaction to tonight, it made him feel off, stretched too thin for his liking so people could see past his hardened exterior if they looked close enough. He hated that he was startled when someone moved into his personal space, almost shouting angrily at them until he realised it was Aaron. 

“You showed,” he commented, and swiped the last of Robert's scotch. “That's awful,” he grimaced and set the empty glass down. 

“Doubting me?” Robert asked. 

“Wasn't exactly holding my breath. Listen, I made a deal with my boss to get out of here early. I have to do one more performance, then I can leave. I don't want Adam seeing us leave together so why don't you head out now and I can meet you whenever it is you wanted to go.” 

Robert gave him the name of the hotel and what room number he would be in. It was fancier than Aaron was probably used to and he sure they didn't rent rooms by the hour but Robert had become accustomed to a certain type of living and he wasn't going for a quick shag in a car somewhere when he could have a nice bed under him. 

“Alright,” Aaron nodded. “I've got to get back.” 

He left Robert sitting alone with an empty glass and that was enough incentive for Robert not to stick around. He waved goodbye to Adam as he left, driving for the hotel. His phone began ringing halfway there. 

“Chrissie?” Robert answered. 

“Oh thank goodness you answered I would've hate to have called you from my flight.” 

“What?” Robert asked confusedly. 

“So you know how dad took Lachlan skiing in the Swiss Alps for his fifteenth birthday?” 

“Yes,” Robert did. 

“Well last day there Lachy decided to go down the big mountain and lost control of the skiis and broke his leg. I’ve got a flight out to Zurich tonight and then I'm taking the train to Zermatt when I get there.” 

“Alright,” Robert said, taking a turn to go into the carpark of the hotel. “I don't want you worrying whilst you're over there, your focus should be on Lachlan so don't go worrying about the business end of things, I'll handle it all.” 

“Thank you,” Chrissie said gratefully. “I'll give Lachy your love.” 

“You do that,” Robert said offhandedly, sure Lachlan wouldn't care at all if Robert was thinking about him. “Be safe.” 

“I love you,” she said softly. 

“Love you, too. Bye.” 

“Bye.” The line went dead and Roberts week just opened up for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
